


Freckle

by panlover



Series: Freckle [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Idk what relationship to put lol so both, Luke thought he was gay but then Mikey came into the picture and all he saw were boobs, M/M, Mikey is bigender, Oop sorry, but not really out, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlover/pseuds/panlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's cute. You have a freckle on your boob."</p>
<p>"Why are you looking at my boobs?"</p>
<p>"'Cause they're cute?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I tried to make a good original story but then I realized the ending was similar to the ending of my other fic on here and like fuck me oh well. Hope you enjoyyyyyy
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes. This site on mobile is not the best)
> 
> Carly xx

Mikey didn't really like showing her boobs, there wasn’t much to show, anyway. But, of course, she just _had_ to wear the new shirt her mum got her the day before. Because if she didn't, it probably would have ripped her mother's heart in two. And, of course, the shirt just had to have the longest v-neck known to man--eer...woman.

Boobs aren't comfortable, they're fucking annoying. And Mikey preferred when hers were completely covered. Her mum, forever clueless (and narrow minded), didn't seem to catch on. So here she was, stuck wearing a fucking white v-neck to school. And Mikey had always hated their school uniforms but she'd rather wear that than this awful shirt. She didn't understand why the universe was against her and made today one of the school's rare dress down days.

On these days, Mikey usually wore loose band tees or oversized sweaters. Never in her life would she wear a v-neck, a very tight and very white ("It's fucking see-through!") v-neck, to school. To anywhere, rather. She wouldn't even wear this at home, safe from peering eyes.

Mikey would probably have been fine if she remembered a jacket. But she forgot one. She didn't have time to think about it when she was running after the bus. Her damn hair caused her to be late, since it was just not straightening and sitting the way she wanted. Plus, the straightener almost caught on fire. But she survived, she managed.

That didn't exactly mean she was surviving now, though. 

"Mickey!" Calum called, jogging up to his friend when he saw she was going to enter without him. "What's with the shirt?"

Mikey sighed, shrugging her bookbag more onto her shoulder. "Mum said I dress like a boy and apparently," Mikey drawled out the last word with a roll of her eyes, "I can't do that, shouldn't, since I'm a girl and all."

"So now you have to wear shirts that make your boobs fall out of them? To prove you're still a girl?" Calum questioned. Mikey shrugged. "I don't get your mum."

"She doesn't get me."

Calum stared at his purple, short haired friend for a moment before shrugging and turning away. Mikey followed as he walked through their school’s open doors. _Ugh, school._

It was lunch when Mikey decided she couldn't take it anymore. Calum had just stepped into the cafeteria, eyes searching for an open table, when Mikey's hand tugged his arm back. Calum stumbled, losing his footing but catching himself before actually falling.

"What the hell, Mickey? What are you doing?" Calum asked, shoving Mikey back some.

She just groaned, stomping her foot like a child. "I forgot a jacket because it wasn't cold in the morning and I forgot air conditioning was a thing and I'm so cold. Also really fucking uncomfortable on top of my freezingness," Mikey muttered bitterly. "You know, wearing a fucking bra and all."

Cal sighed, looking around before pulling Mikey closer to him. "Don't be so loud. You know your mum will freak if she finds out you wear a binder under the 'boy' clothes she utterly hates."

"I don't care anymore. Right now, I just want a hoodie to cover me up, please. Today is a boy day and I'm not feeling very boyish," she whined, crossing her arms as if they'd cover her cleavage. The action just made them seem bigger, which made Mikey huff in frustration. She let her arms fall. "Fucking--"

"Look," Calum spoke slowly, making sure his desperate friend was paying attention. He knew she had the shortest attention span, even with things she thought to be very important. "That kid over there. Luke? He sits next to me in Calc. Fucking genius, lemme tell you. Lets me copy his answers for homework and tests. He doesn't really know about the tests but--" Calum stopped himself, realizing maybe he was the one with the short attention span.

"What does this kid have to do with anything we're talking about?" Mikey groaned.

"Oh, yeah. Well, he gets so cold, it's ridiculous. He always has, like, five jackets on him at a time. I'm sure you could borrow one of his."

Mikey smiled sarcastically. "Why, thank you. It wouldn't be weird at all to walk up to a stranger and ask for their jacket. Thanks for the help but not gonna take it."

The brown boy groaned at his annoying friend. If she wasn't going to ask the damn boy, then that was her problem. He sent one look her way before turning and walking the opposite, towards the table which his football mates occupied. Mikey watched his retreating back with a frown. _Dick._

She decided she couldn't take any more of the burning (nonexistent) stares and the horrid itching beneath her skin. With a maybe-too-loud groan, she made her way towards the lanky genius-boy. Her heavy footsteps and angry huffs resulted in said boy looking up at her with a confused pout. She stood in front of him, matching his confused frown with a frustrated one.

"Hi?" He tried as she continued to stare down at him. "I'm Luke?"

She stared at him for a little longer, sizing him up. She knew if he stood up right now, he would no doubt be taller than her by at least four inches. But that didn't matter. He might have been tall but he looked pretty weak. Weak but cute. His blonde fringe hid almost half of his acne covered face, similar to Mikey’s own. Luke messed with his hair nervously as she continued to stare in silence. "Mikey."

Luke repeated the name and his confused pout returned. Still looking at his intruder, he said, "I thought it was Mickey."

"What? Ew. No. That's just what Cal calls me 'cause he's a dick," Mikey corrected him.

"Oh." Luke waited for her to say something else but when realizing she wasn't going to, he turned back to his abandoned food. He poked at it, shifting under the hard green eyes. "Um," he mumbled, scooting a seat over, wondering if that's why Mikey was still standing. But Luke looked across from him at the empty space available since his friends had decided the library was a better place to eat and study.

_Fucking nerds, making me look even nerdier all alone and shit,_ Luke thought, groaning to himself.

Mikey sat down across from him, ignoring Luke's almost mute groan. She fell straight into Luke's line of vision and Luke took that as an invitation to fully look at her. He took in her purple fringe, swooped across half her face. When she fixed it a bit, he caught sight of an eyebrow piercing. He didn't think they were allowed but seeing that made him wish they were and that more people wore them because _holy fuck, that's hot._

He shook his head slightly, catching the attention of her pretty green eyes (which looked amazing with the light purple of her hair). It kind of reminded Luke of Halloween. Mikey could definitely pull off a scary costume.

Luke knew he'd definitely want to see that. But unfortunately not many Australians celebrate it so it's a sight he most likely will never see. Luke tried not to frown at that. He had been frowning a lot during this conversation and he didn't want Mikey to think he didn't like her. He didn't know her enough to make a valid opinion of her yet.

He looked down from her face when he felt he was staring for too long. Her shirt was pretty, too. It would have been prettier if she looked comfortable in it. The white looked a bit weird--unflattering--against her pale white skin. Still pretty, though. She could make anything pretty, though. He was staring again so he cleared his throat, looking away.

"It's cute," he spoke up, cheeks flushing red. Mikey eyed Luke as if she was telling him to go on. "You have a freckle on your boob." Silence. "Cute."

Mikey just eyed him strangely. "Why are you looking at my boobs?"

"'Cause they're cute…?" he struggled to get out, face even redder.

She sent him a long, disapproving look. "Anyway, thanks for bringing that up because that's exactly why I'm here."

"You wanted me to tell you you have cute boobs? Because you do but I'm confused." Luke didn't understand. Is this flirting? Luke never really flirted with anyone before. But he didn't really want it to be. He didn't like girls like that. Well, he liked boys more.

At least.

"No. Stop saying my boobs are cute. Fucking hell." Mikey paused for dramatic effect. "But you noticed my boobs, the freckle. They're all up in your face. Me no likey. So I want a jacket. To cover them up. I don't have a jacket," Mikey spoke to him as if he was a child. He nodded along, not seeming to be bothered by it.

"You do," Mikey added, realizing the dead silence meant Luke didn't know what she was hinting at.

"I do?" She nodded. "I do!" Luke fumbled with his backpack, struggling to pull out the hoodie. "I, uh, there you go. Just give it back tomorrow, I guess. If that's all right with you, I mean."

Mikey nodded, taking the jacket from Luke's slightly sweaty hands. "Thanks."

Luke stumbled, grabbing her arm before she could leave. "Wait!"

She looked at him, eyebrow raised questionably.

"You shouldn't, like, want to hide them. You shouldn't feel insecure, you're very pretty. Boobs included. Uh, I'm. I guess, you should just not feel so bad about them. Is what I'm saying," he explained.

Laughing, Mikey placed her hand on Luke’s shoulder. "You think I'm insecure of these two arses?"

Luke kept quiet, not really knowing how to respond. Shrugging would probably have been the best bet but Mikey's hand was heavy. Like bricks. Or maybe he was just imaging that. Maybe he couldn't move because he was frozen. The weight not actually weight at all. Luke didn't know. He never really knew anything besides academic shit, really.

That was probably Luke's fault, considering he invested all of his time in school. His scarce free time was spent studying, whether alone or with friends in a study group. But when it got too stressful, he'd grab his guitar and play with that for a bit. It was always music for him; he never really played video games. The only time he did play was with his brothers when his mum forced them to include him or with his friends when they (surprisingly) got bored of going over yesterday's notes.

That was it. Luke had a boring life. He hated sports, he only swam because of the cute boy named Ashton two years above. And maybe because his mum also forced that, saying he needed to be active and make friends who weren't obsessed with getting the best scores on every assignment. 

But they were his friends for a reason, he did the same. He liked school, he liked completing complicated equations and five paged essays. He liked being smart, or feeling smart, at least. He wasn't good at many things besides school. So he stuck with school, got better until he was one of the best. He liked it. 

What he didn't like, though, was the way Mikey was looking at him. Like he was an idiot. He wasn't. He was very smart. He was in every honors and AP class available to him. He was doubling up in maths; he was even in a maths class with Ashton. And unless Ash was taking a class for students two years younger than him (same with everyone else in that class), Luke was smart. Not an idiot. 

"I'm not insecure. They're just fucking annoying and I want them gone," she said, patting his shoulder. She stood up and walked away, back to Calum and his annoying footie friends. 

Luke watched as she sat down, practically on top of the brown boy until he finally made room for her. They talked animatedly as she put Luke's hoodie on, zipping it up. Her friend pouted when she stole a huge bite from his cafeteria pizza. She just laughed. 

Cute. 

The day after Luke lent his jacket to Mikey, he was slightly regretting it. The Calculus classroom was freezing, like always. He had a t-shirt on and a hoodie on top. Usually, he had another jacket, which was the one Mikey still had. Luke looked around the classroom, not paying attention to the teacher since he was already two lessons ahead. Everyone had a light jacket on, considering this was the coldest room in the school. Except for one boy. Mikey's friend. Luke's pretty sure his name is Calum. He could be wrong. He never talked to him before, really.

The bell rang just when Luke decided he'd ask the boy about his friend and her whereabouts with his beloved jacket. Sighing in relief, Luke got up and rushed out with his books pressed to his chest. He clung to them as he maneuvered his way in the hallway, trying not to hit anyone.

An arm stopped him, or hand, rather. The hand grabbed his goosebumped arm, pulling him out of the traffic of students. "Mikey?"

"Yo, hi. Thanks again. Did I even say thanks before?" Mikey said in a rush, shoving the jacket into Luke's arms. But her hand still held onto his arm. "But yeah, thanks."

"No problem," Luke said slowly. "Bye? I guess."

Mikey smiled, letting go so he could get going to his next class. Luke hesitated, looking at her again. She just smiled. "Bye. Oh, and maybe we should hang out sometime if you want. Compare boob freckles." Luke gave her a look. "Went to your swim practice yesterday. Snuck in with Cal and shit. It's cute." And with that, she was off.

And with that, Luke smiled, pressing his books even further into his chest. He walked into Physics the happiest he'd ever been in awhile. 

Later, while walking home, Luke stuffed his hand into the pocket of the jacket (which smelt lightly of cheap cologne and bubble gum) and found a crumpled piece of paper. He frowned, taking it out and opening it. 

The frown soon transformed into a smile when he read Mikey's horrible handwriting. Luke put the note back into the pocket and took out his phone, quickly adding the new contact. 

> **To Freckle:** so when's this boob competition happening ???


End file.
